Self-sealing disposable pouch assemblies find widespread application for handling and storage of medical articles and instruments, and for disposal of waste materials. Moreover, such self-sealing pouch assemblies can readily be configured for use in handling and storage of specimens for test analysis, such as urinalysis. Pouch assemblies of this nature typically include a pair of substantially coextensive, rectangular plastic film plies or webs which are joined together, such as by heat-sealing, to define an interior enclosure. An access opening to the assembly is typically defined by one of the plies of material, with pressure-sensitive adhesive provided in the region of the access opening for effecting closing and sealing of the assembly after the desired specimen has been placed therein.
As will be appreciated, specimens which are to be subjected to analysis need to be provided with some form of identification, and to this end, some previous pouch assemblies have included an additional ply of material configured to define a pocket-like structure for receiving an identification card or the like. While such constructions facilitate specimen identification, and help to preclude possible confusion in the handling of a number of specimens, previous constructions have been undesirably complex, and therefore relatively expensive.
Specifically, one such previous construction includes a pair of first and second plies of material joined together to define a specimen-receiving enclosure. The first of the two plies defines an access opening, which is provided with an associated pressure-sensitive adhesive for effecting closing and sealing of the opening.
In this previous construction, a third ply of material is joined to the second of the two plies, and defines therewith a pocket for receiving an identification card or the like. However, by virtue of the arrangement of the main adhesive sealing construction at the first ply of material, a separate, second adhesive seal arrangement is necessary for use in connection with the card-receiving pocket to assure that the card remains in place in the pocket. Not only does this arrangement undesirably add to the expense of such an assembly, but further complicates the manner in which the assembly must be manipulated in order to place a specimen therein together with an associated identification means.
The present invention contemplates a disposable pouch assembly which is particularly configured to facilitate economical manufacture and convenient use.